Mr Kyubi
by daniela hervar
Summary: Por las noches en Cd. Konoha los criminales salen a hacer de las suyas, pero no se preocupen, un heroe nos protege él es Mr. Kyubi. "...gracias por cuidarme, nos veremos pronto mi querido Mr. Kyubi"
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola queridos lectores :D

El cometa Daniela a regresado con esta historia, al principio me imagine algo asi como Los Increibles de DisneyPixar xD pero después no pude olvidar a Batman, obviamente no es una historia oscura como el caballero de la noche porque yo me encamino mas a la comedia.

Espero que les guste la historia, ademas tengo una gran duda, nose si les gustaria que le agregara mas capitulos se que puedo hacer dos mas, pero eso depende de sus comentarios y si les gusta :3 aunque lo mas probable es que las escriba de todas formas xD :P

Sin mas les dejo los discraimers.

Resumen: Por las noches en Cd. Konoha los criminales salen a hacer de las suyas, pero no se preocupen, un heroe nos protege él es Mr. Kyubi. "...gracias por cuidarme, nos veremos pronto mi querido Mr. Kyubi"

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, suyos de su propiedad propia de él xD

¡ENJOY!

 **Mr. Kyubi.**

Salí corriendo tras aquel desquisiado que acababa de hacer explotar la alcaldia de la ciudad. Aun se escuchaban los gritos de la gente por las calles, acomode la capucha de mi chamarra y de un brinco subi a una escalera de emergencia de un edificio cercano, rápidamente llegue hasta el techo, observe entre la multitud, pero no había rastro alguno del sujeto.

-¡Hia!-

Escuche gritos de pelea. Corrí de nuevo hasta el lugar de donde provenia el sonido, al llegar, cuidadosamente observe y me acerque.

Una chica de cabello largo, negro azulado atado en una coleta alta luchaba a mano limpia contra un hombre encapuchado. El cuerpo de la joven parecia danzar en vez de pelear, sus piernas embutidas en una licra negra y sus pechos cubiertos por una redecilla rebeladora, sino fuera por la chamarra que usaba encima, hacian lucir a la joven como una chica fragil, aunque después sabria que eso era lo mas alejado a la realidad, esa mujer era una fiera, la mas valiente y decidida que haya conocido.

El hombre sacó un arma y ella se alejó a una distancia prudente.

Era mi momento de actuar, saque una shuriken y la lance hacia el arma, esta calló al piso, no sin antes darle un culetaso en el brazo al tipo y disparandose por accidente.

Me lance contra el individuo con un kunai en la mano, él bloqueo mi ataque con una katana corta que había sacado de entre sus ropas, el choque de las armas crujió y chispeó, el impacto nos hizo retroceder a ambos unos cuantos pasos. Nos lanzamos nuevamente al ataque, metal contra metal.

-¡Mister Kyubi, cuidado!- gritó la chica pelinegra.

El hombre había dejado caer un pequeño objeto circular, inmediatamente el sujeto se alejo apresurado y yo, dando grandes saltos intente retirarme lo mas rápido posible, hasta que sentí que alguien me jalaba por los hombros. El objeto causó una explosión que hizo temblar el edificio.

Cuando el humo se dispersó me incorpore y subi mi capucha que habia caido en algun momento de la batalla dejando ver mi cabellera rubia, observe a mi alrededor y el hombre no se encontraba por ningun lado, en cambio una pequeña figura yacia tendida en el piso a un par de metros de mi.

El largo cabello de la coleta se exparcia en ramillete sobre su espalda, su chamarra desgarrada y sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas hacia enfrente dejaban ver la curva de su cintura. Dos pequeños objetos destellaron, uno sobre el muslo de su pierna derecha y el otro sobre un costado de su abdomen: dos pequeñas dagas. Entonces comprendi que ella me había jalado por los hombros y recibido el impacto de las dagas, tenia que ayudarla.

Con cuidado retire los objetos incrustados, ella soltó un gemido de dolor e intentó incorporarse sin exito, perdía mucha sangre y un par de hermosos ojos perlas se dejaban ver detras del antifaz.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunte.

-Lady Moon- respondió debilmente, se veía fragil e indefensa y asi era, se desvanecio entre mis brazos mientras yo intentaba detener el sangrado, después de unos minutos lo logre, pero no podia dejarla ahí inconsiente, asi que la cargue cual princesa, tampoco podia llevarla a mi departamento, asi que la lleve a una de las bodegas que mi padrino me habia heredado, una de las guaridas de Mr Kyubi.

Tuve cuidado de que nadie nos siguiera. Cuando llegamos la recoste sobre un futon algo polvoriento, le saque la chamarra desgarrada y corte su playera de redecilla dejandola como un pequeño top, me sonroje un poco al notar lo que estaba haciendo, pero era necesario para limpiar sus heridas y vendarla adecuadamente.

Busque el botiquin que siempre tenía listo en las tantas guaridas de la ciudad y con toda la delicadeza que me podian dar mis hiperactivas manos atendí sus heridas, mis dedos tocaban su suave piel de porcelana, me di cuenta que en su espalda tenía unas cuantas cicatrices, observe su rostro y por inercia acaricie su mejilla, _¿qué habra tenido que pasar para tener esas marcas en su piel?_ me pregunte, entonces me descubri mirando sus labios y como si su piel quemara, me separe rápidamente de su lado.

Después de eso la arrope con una manta y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa, me quite la chamarra y me puse un gorro que cubria mi cabello perfectamente, me deje los pupilentes rojos, la pintura naranja-rojiza alrededor de mis ojos y las marcas en mis mejillas que asemejaban a bigotes de zorro.

Voltee mi mirada hacia la chica del futon, ella tiritaba, la perdida de sangre y el clima frio de la noche no ayudaban a mantener el calor, no había mas mantas, asi que la unica opción era transmitirle mi calor corporal. Me recoste a su lado despacio e inmediatamente ella se pegó a mi cuerpo soltando un suspiro de comodidad al encontrar una fuente de calidez.

La sensación que me transmitia su cercania me era familiar, me relajaba. Recargue la cabeza en mi brazo y olfatee el aroma que desprendia su cabello, jazmines mezclados con olor a polvora, seguramente por la explosión que la dejó mal herida.

Cerre los ojos pero me mantuve alerta, dormi por intervalos de quince a veinte minutos aunque no estaba del todo inconciente, horas después la senti moverse ligeramente y comenzaba a levantarse del futon.

-No deberias ponerte de pie, aunque tus heridas no fueron muy profundas, si perdiste mucha sangre- hable aun acostado recargando mi cabeza sobre una de mis manos.

-Bueno yoo... gracias por cuidar de mi- respondió con una leve revencia -pero debo irme-

Me levante rápidamente y me acerque a ella -No puedo dejarte ir asi- la tome por la cintura, mire sus labios y sin mas le robe un pequeño beso, la senti estremecerse y repeti mi frase -No puedo dejarte ir asi y menos después de estar aqui, aun no se si eres de fiar- conteste tranquilo, la verdad me intrigaba saber un poco mas sobre ella.

-¡Ooh!- exclamó comprendiendo -entonces me disculpo por lo que voy a hacer- se separó de mi de un salto y un empujon.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con...?-

Con un movimiento rápido ella arrancó el tacón de sus sandalias y lo arrojó hacia mi, este soltó una red que pude esquivar facilmente, pero en mi descuido ella había sacado de entre su cabello un pasador y lo lanzó con fuerza haciendo que se clavara en mi hombro, lo quite sin ningun cuidado y lo observe entre mis dedos para después voltear a verla como si fuera una broma, pero casi de inmediato senti un gran mareo y como mi vista se nublaba, hasta caer en la oscuridad teniendo como ultima vista sus hermosos ojos perlas atravez del antifaz.

.

.

.

Quince minutos después desperte un poco desorientado, mire a mi alrededor; ella ya no estaba, solo había una pequeña nota sobre el futon.

 _"En verdad gracias por cuidarme, nos veremos pronto mi querido Mr. Kyubi"_

No se ni porque se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando deberia de estar molesto por ya no poder usar mas esa bodega como guarida.

Tome mi telefono y marque el primer número de mi agenda -¡Alfred!- hable cuando me contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Que problematico- rei por lo bajo al escuchar a mi amigo -¿Qué sucede Naruto?-

-Jeje Shikamaru necesito que limpien la bodega del lado sur, no podre usarla por mucho, mucho tiempo- declare.

-Okay en quince minutos llegara la gente de confianza a desmantelar el lugar. Te escuchas muy alegre, ¿no deberias estar molesto por perder un refigio?- preguntó lo obvio.

-Jeje es una larga historia, ahora debo irme o perdere clases-

-Okay, que te vaya bien en el exámen-

-¡Carajo! ¿Había exámen?- pregunté exaltado.

-El primer parcial de la clase de Kakashi, ¿lo olvidaste?- obvio si lo había olvidado, solte un suspiro.

-Deseame suerte- dije resignado.

-Suerte-

Colgue y tome algunas cosas, salí del lugar tomando mis precauciones de que nadie me viera.

Con sigilo anduve por los techos de la ciudad hasta llegar a mi departamento, entre por la ventana que siempre dejaba abierta.

Me duche, me cambie, tome un par de cuadernos de notas y sali disparado a la universidad, si había exámen lo mas seguro era que Kakashi llegara temprano, eso me daba diez minutos para ir de mi departamento a la puerta del aula.

Llegue por los pelos casi matandome, literal, casi me embiste un auto con todo y mi moto, sino fuera por mis reflejos estaria en el hospital posiblemente cuadraplejico.

Entre al aula y tome asiento, Kakashi-sensei entró medio minuto después.

-Muy bien jovenes, como saben el día de hoy aplicaria el primer parcial de mi materia, pero por petición de la rectora Tsunade se aplicara la semana que viene, esto le dara oportunidad a todos de estudiar mas- se escucho un suspiro general -incluidas las alumnas de nuevo ingreso, pueden pasar-

Unas chicas entraron al salon, la primera llevaba una blusa roja y pantalón de mezclilla, pero lo que mas destacaba era su cabello rosa y sus ojos verde jade. La segunda llevaba una chaqueta y un pescador algo flojos, su cabello largo y suelto era de color negro azulado, ella miraba hacia el piso mientras jugaba con sus manos algo nerviosa.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- habló feliz la pelirrosa -espero que seamos amigos- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-B-buenos días, mi nombre es Hinata, Hyuga Hinata- habló bajito pero perfectamente entendible -mucho gustó en conocerlos-

Fue entonces que levantó la mirada y pude ver ese hermoso par de ojos perlas que había conocido la noche anterior, aunque su nombre me sonaba conocido.

 _"...nos veremos pronto mi querido Mr. Kyubi"_ recordé la nota.

Oh si que nos vimos pronto mi querida Lady Moon.

 **Fin**

 _No se si dejarlo como un One-shot o hacer mas caps, se que puedo hacer por lo menos dos caps mas, peeo eso dependera de la aceptacion que tenga la historia._

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Les agradeceria sus comentarios, alimentan mi mente maniatica de escritora :3_

 _Ya se que dije que seria exclusiva para Wattpad pero no me pude resistir y la agregue a mis bebes de_

 _Proximante la conti del Descendiente de Hamura, ya esta casi terminado el cap. Angeles y Demonios esta en proceso creativo y aun tengo varios OS en el tintero._

 _Por cierto, el 29 de mayo es mi cumpleaños y... bueno se aceptan regalos xD talvez actualice algun fic como autoregalo jeje hasta acepto recomendaciones de fics o aportaciones para mis historias como regalo, nose lo que gusten expresar sobre mis historias seria un excelente regalo :3_

 _Recomendacion de otros autores: La leyenda de los Sennin: II libro de Nuharoo_

 _Recomendacion propia: Boruto busca una mamá... delen una oportunidad, hace poco paso el día de las madres y esta historia esta muy adecuada jeje._

 _Nos estamos leyendo._

 _Babye ttebayo_

PD. Publico desde mi cel y no editó como Dios manda, asi que les pido diculpas por los errores ortograficos o incoherencias que pueda haber.

Publicado el 22 de mayo del 2016.


	2. Cap2 Lady Moon

Hola, hola queridos lectores :3

D: ¡No, con la chancla no por favor!... (corre a esconderse detras de un arbusto)

(Se asoma) ¿Ya se fue?... Uff, bueno antes de que me linchen a chanclazos, aqui les traigo el siguiente cap de esta historia y la promesa de actualizar pronto este y otros fics.

Una parte del cap es un recuerdo de Hinata pero siento que no es necesario anotar los señalamientos, asi se vuelve mas interesante :P eso digo yo jeje

Nos leemos abajo, les dejo los discraimers :3

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto, que pone en alto su mágica espada grita "Por el poder de Goku" y se transforma en KishiMan... momento ¿ese no era Heman? -_-... :V

¡ENJOY!

 **Cap2. Lady Moon**

Agarre mi cabello en una coleta alta peinada perfectamente con los pasadores bañados en sedante que siempre usaba, me puse mi playera de malla, mi licra negra que me permitia moverme con libertad, me coloque la chamarra lila y no podia faltar mi antifaz.

Sali de mi nuevo departamento sin que nadie lo notara, apenas era mi tercer día de estadia en Cd. Konoha y había descubierto que mi vecina Ino-san era muy "curiosa" por no decirle de otra manera.

Y aunque mi principal objetivo era encontrar y ayudar a Mr. Kyubi, no podia dejar de lado la busqueda de información acerca de Akatsuki, una organización criminal.

Tan concentrada iba en mis pensamientos que para cuando reaccione ya me encontraba en el primer cuadro de la ciudad, fue entonces que lo vi; un hombre encapuchado y con gabardina negra saltaba del techo de la alcaldia a un edificio contigüo, rápidamente sacó una pequeña cajita y apretó lo que parecia un botón rojo.

Un par de segundos después se escuchó una fuerte detonacion que cimbró las edificaciones vecinas, los escombros volaron, el fuego se hacia presente y la gente gritaba aterrada.

Corri velozmente tras del sujeto, lo alcance a un par de techos adelante, él me miró con esos ojos rojos y aspas alrededor.

¡Diablos! Era SharingaMan, miembro de Akatsuki. Yo no era rival para él, pero debia hacer algo e intentar sacarle información.

-¡Hia!- me lance al ataque con los perfectos movimientos que me había enseñado oto-sama y Neji-nisan.

El tipo sacó un arma y retrocedi a una distancia prudente. Cuando se disponia a jalar el gatillo, una shuriken se impactó en el arma haciendola caer y disparandose en el proceso.

Entonces un destello anaranjado atravesó el lugar, un chico con kunai en mano estaba frente a SharinganMan, su aura y presencia me paralizó. Ví las chispas y oí el crillar de los metales al chocar.

No sabia como era, no sabia nada de él mas alla de su seudonimo, solo sabia que mi oto-sama justo antes de morir me había encomendado la misión de encontrarlo y ayudarlo, confiandome el pergamino de Kurama a mi resguardo. Pero cuando vi caer la capucha de su chamarra y esos cabellos rubios brillaron con las luces nocturnas, mi corazón dio un salto y comprendi la misión que me dio mi padre. Era él, Mr. Kyubi era él.

-¡Mister Kyubi, cuidado!- grite al ver caer un explosivo al piso.

Mientras Mr. Kyubi retrocedia SharinganMan arrojó varias dagas en direccion a su oponente. Tomé por los hombros al chico rubio y lo jale fuerte quitandolo de la trayectoria de los proyectiles.

La explosión retumbó en mis oidos, sentí la onda de aire y escombros impactar mi cuerpo, un dolor intenso me envolvio cuando mi cuerpo rebotó por tercera vez en el suelo. Una pulsada junto a un ardor abrazador se extendieron por el costado derecho de mi vientre. Senti aun mas dolor cuando alguien jaló de las dagas que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que tenía incrustadas. Intente levantarme en vano y caí amortiguada por un par de fornidos brazos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó aquel chico.

-Lady Moon- contesté y ya no pude mas, sentía como si me fuera en un hoyo oscuro para perderme en la nada, teniendo como última imagen la intensa mirada de Mr. Kyubi.

.

.

.

 _-¡Hia!-_

Todos los niños gritaban durante el entrenamiento en el Dojou principal Hyuga.

 _-¡Hia!-_

Pero un par de infantes entrenaban apartados ante la mirada escrutadora de Hiashi Hyuga y algunas otras personas.

 _-¡La espalda recta Hinata!-_ gritó el sensei _-¡Los hombros!-_ dijo mientras golpeaba con una bara la espalda de la niña _-Observa a Neji, él tiene una postura perfecta-_

La niña dio un respingo y reprimió el dolor e inmediatamente compusó la postura enderasandose lo mas posible.

 _-Las artes ninja llevan años de sacrificio para poder dominarlas-_ el sensei tomó un bloque de piedra algo grande _-el shinobi debe ser uno con la naturaleza-_ observó a Neji y lanzó el bloque al aire _-saber manejar perfectamente su cuerpo y su energía-_ el castaño dió un salto y de una patada partió el bloque a la mitad, pero eso no fue todo, aun en el aire dió un giro y lanzó una patada, proyectando ambos pedazos hacia un muro donde se estrellaron y convirtieron en pequeñisimos fragmentos.

Un par de horas después el entrenamiento terminó y los adultos se retirarón del lugar, pero la pequeña niña de nueve años seguia esforzandose.

 _-Detente-_ Neji que se había retirado a cambiar regresaba al lugar en compañia de dos amigos - _es inutil que sigas, el resultado será el mismo-_

 _-Neji-nisan, ta talves po podrias ayudarme a entrenar, tal talves asi yo...-_ propusó temerosa la niña a su primo un año mayor que ella.

 _-No tiene caso Hinata, eres una debil y siempre será asi-_ respondió el castaño.

 _-Asi es, solo eres una desgracia para el clan-_ dijo uno de los amigos de Neji

 _-Eres una inutil-_ agregó el otro.

 _-Es tu destino Hinata y no puedes cambiarlo-_ volvió a hablar el castaño.

La pequeña pelinegra solo lloraba cabizbaja.

 _-Eres un fracaso, rindete inutil-_ dijo el primer amigo.

 _-Entreganos el collar de jade, tu no eres una digna heredera del clan, Neji deberia portarlo-_ habló el amigo dos.

 _-Pe pero...-_

 _-Si, él es mejor que tú en todo niña tonta-_ interrumpió el primer amigo.

El collar de jade era la joya que se transmitia de generación en generación al heredero del liderazgo del Clan Hyuga, el hecho de que Hiashi Hyuga, el lider del Clan, aun no le haya quitado el collar a su hija, le daban esperanzas a la misma de poder enorgullecerlo algún día.

Uno de los niños se acercó a ella y la obligó a arrodillarse.

 _-Anda muestrale respeto a Neji-_ este solo veía la escena de brazos cruzados -y ¡dame eso!- exclamo refiriendose al collar, cuando estaba a punto de quitarselo del cuello...

 _-¡Dejenla en paz!-_

Un niño de la misma edad de Hinata apareció en la escena.

 _-Tres contra una, son nos abusivos-_ declaró el niño.

 _-¿Quién eres tu?-_ preguntó el segundo amigo, claramente no era parte del clan Hyuga, ellos se distinguian por tener los ojos perlados y el cabello castaño o negro. En cambio este niño tenia los ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo matutino y unos cabellos rubios como los granos del maíz.

 _-Yo soy... ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto y seré el mas fuerte de todos-dattebayo!-_

.

.

.

Sentí una calidez envolver mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien que no queria moverme. Abri los ojos despacio y me encontre con un lugar que no reconocia, al girar la mirada pude ver el rostro sereno de Mr. Kyubi, sin duda era él, era Naruto-kun.

Me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo aunque sabia que eso seria inutil.

-No deberias ponerte de pie, aunque tus heridas no fueron muy profundas, si perdiste mucha sangre- habló aun acostado recargando su cabeza sobre una mano en pose seductora.

-Bueno yoo...- ¿que le iba a decir?, ¿que venía a ayudarlo pero que después de tantos años de entrenamiento sigo siendo una inutil que no pudo ni esquivar unas dagas? -gracias por cuidar de mi- respondi con una leve revencia -pero debo irme- era mejor estudiar un poco mas la situación y después hablar con él.

-No puedo dejarte ir asi- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había levantado y me me había tomado por la cintura, miró mis labios y sin mas me robó un pequeño beso, fue apenas un roce que me hizo estremecer -No puedo dejarte ir asi y menos después de estar aqui, aun no se si eres de fiar- él estaba recurriendo al plan de seduccion para sacarme informacón o retenerme mas tiempo, eso me decepcionó un poco él seguramente ni siquiera me reconoció.

-¡Ooh!- exclame con desilusión -entonces me disculpo por lo que voy a hacer- tenía que irme; de un empujón y un salto me separe de él.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con...?-

Rápidamente arranque un tacón de mis sandalias y lo arroje haciendo que soltara una red, como esperaba él la esquivó y aproveche para lanzarle uno de mis pasadores del cabello, como tantas veces había entrenado hacerlo, sabia que podia quebrar un cristal grueso con un tiro y derrumbarlo con tres o cuatro. Me miró entre confuso y divertido, fui gentil y solo lo lance lo suficientemente fuerte para que se enterrara superficialmente en la piel. No tardo mucho en caer inconciente, el somnifero era potente.

Escribi una nota que deje sobre el futon y me fui lo mas rápido que pude. No sentía casi nada de dolor en la herida de la pierna, pero la del abdomen era otra historia.

Llegue a mi departamento con cuidado de que no me viera mi vecina Ino, me di un baño y cambie las vendas, en verdad Mr. Kyubi había cuidado bien de mi. Cuando estuve limpia y vestida, tome mis cosas para irme a la universidad, no podia faltar siendo mi primer día. Afortunadamente mi departamento queda a un par de cuadras de la universidad.

Me dirigi a la oficina de la directora Tsunade donde una mujer de cabello corto oscuro me recibió.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- salude.

-Ah si, pase, la directora la esta esperando- me interrumpió.

Al entrar varias personas se encontraban dentro: un joven de cabellera azabache y ojos igualmente oscuros, una chica de unos hermosos ojos jade y cabello rosa bellisimamente inusual, un hombre de cabellos plateados que extrañamente usaba un cubrebocas y por supuesto la directora Tsunade, una rubia exuberante de ojos ambar.

-Adelante señorita Hyuga- habló la rubia -como te iba diciendo Kakashi, las señoritas estaran en el salón cinco B, te encargo las guies al aula y las presentes al grupo, el joven Uchiha estará en el salón cinco A, otro de tus grupos al que das clases, es por eso que te pido pospongas tus parciales para la proxima semana-

-Cuente con ello Tsunade-sama- respondió el peliplata.

-Muy bien, señoritas, el profesor las acompañará hasta su aula, joven Sasuke, sigame lo llevare con su grupo- dijo la directora.

-Adios Sasuke-kun- habló la chica pelirrosa.

-Hmmp- respondió el chico dando un movimiento de cabeza.

Tras caminar por varios pasillos y subir unas escaleras, llegamos a las puertas del salón.

-Bien chicas, esperen aqui un momento- nos dijo el sensei y entró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sakura- saludó la ojijade sonriente -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ho hola, mi nombre es Hinata- conteste, su alegría desbordante me cohibia un poco.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?, me recuerdan a un muchacho que conocí hace tiempo- dijó con una sonrisa, inevitablemente me ruborice por el alago.

Justo cuando iba a responder el profesor nos llamó a pasar. Entre un poco ruborizada y con la cabeza gacha para ocultarlo en lo que se me pasaba.

Escuche a Sakura presentarse e inmediatamente después me presente, cuando levante la vista para observar a mis compañeros... ¡Oh Kami! Unos asientos hacia atras una cabellera rubia y un par de ojos azules sobresalian de entre todos los demás, entoncés mi mente no pudo mas que formular el nombre del chico que marcó mi vida.

 _"Naruto-kun"_

 _ **Fin del cap**_

 _Gracias por leer :3_

Pues debo decirles que tengo pensados dos caps mas y luego no tengo ni puta idea de que hacer con la historia :V pero no se preocupen ya encontrare la solución :P

Tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron follow y favorite, mil gracias.

Un agradecimiento especial a Hishina Namikaze Hyuga, Hinata 12Hyuga y Dragon-hime por dejar review :3 espero les gustara el cap estare trabajando en la conti y solo porque a ustedes les gustó me apurare un poquito xD pero no prometo nada :P

Seria lindo que me dejaran un review aunque sea para insultarme un poco :P okay no jeje, su opinion cuenta :D

Nos estamos leyendo.

 _Babye ttebayo_

Nota: Escribo desde mi cel, no edito adecuadamente, asi que si disculpen los errores o incoherencias en el cap, si ven algo muy grave me avisan por favor, tal ves algún día lo corrija xD


	3. Cap3 CerezoGirl y ChidoriMen

Hola hola queridos lectores :D

Ahora no hay motivos para tener turbas iracundas, no tarde tanto... :V bueno si, perooooo... okay okay ya me callo nos leemos abajo u_u

Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto que tras la muerte de su abuelo heredo un robot gigante y una navecita voladora para salvar a la humanidad... momento ¿ese que no era Mazinger Z?... :V

¡ENJOY!

 **CerezoGirl y ChidoriMen.**

Bajo la sombra de un árbol una chica pelirrosa esperaba sentada a su novio, los rayos del sol se colaban entre las hojas y ella, con una mano estirada hacia el cielo, los observaba pasar entre sus dedos.

-¡Aaah, que aburrición!- berreó la chica.

-Querras decir aburrimiento- corrigió quien ella esperaba.

-¡Ah Sasuke-kun!- la ojijade de un salto lo abrazó.

-¿Algo interesante que contar?- preguntó el azabache.

-Hay un chico con la descripción que me diste e igual que yo viste que hay una Hyuga, no pude acercarme mucho a ella hoy, asi que no estoy segura que sea la chica que buscamos, tal ves es alguna otra que logró escapar, sabes que ese clan era muy cuidadoso y hermetico- contestó la pelirrosa.

-Hmmp, solo nos queda seguir investigando- habló el chico -preparate Sakura, hoy saldremos por la noche-

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

En otro lugar de Cd. Konoha...

Una chica llegaba a su nuevo departamento.

-Buenas tardes Hinata- saludó una rubia.

-Buenas tardes Ino-san- devolvió el saludo.

-¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?, Fuiste a tu nueva universidad, ¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó la vecina curiosa.

-Me fue muy bien, gracias por preguntar- respondió amablemente.

-Que bien, bueno te vengo a entregar esto, es una carta que te llegó el día de ayer, vine a entregarla pero toque la puerta y nadie salió. No pareces ser de las que les gusta salir a fiestas por la noche- declaró la rubia.

-Bueno yoo...- "piensa rápido Hinata" -la verdad es que aun no termino de desempacar algunas cosas y ayer termine exahusta, me fui a dormir temprano y creo que estaba tan cansada que seguro por eso no te oí- mintió la pelinegra.

-Oh, bueno lo siento, por un momento pense que no querias abrirme jeje, si necesitas ayuda cualquier día por la tarde puedes decirme y con gusto te ayudare- dijo la ojiazul mientras le entregaba la carta -me retiro, cuidate mucho-

-Gracias, hasta luego- se despidió y entró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Toda la escena era vista por un par de vigilantes ojos azules.

-¿Asi que aqui vives?... Interesante-dattebayo- habló al aire el espia.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a ocultarse dando paso a la noche, y una pareja se preparaba para salir...

-Lista Cerezo- preguntó impaciente un chico que vestia una especie de armadura samuraí moderna -algún día tu mania de dejar al descubierto tu cabello nos meterá en problemas-

-¡oiii! ¡Chidori-kun!- la chica reprochó e hizo un mojin -la gente es idiota y nunca se dan cuenta de nada, solo basta con tapar el color de mis ojos, además mis extensiones hacen que me vea totalmente diferente-

-Hmmp, si tu lo dices, la verdad yo te veo exactamente igual...- dijo el azabache mientras le daba la espalda a la chica -hermosa y sexy- susurró.

-¿Eh, que dijiste?... ¡Aah! Ya estoy lista-

ChidoriMen volveó a ver a su Cerezo, la chica vestía un leotardo rosa muy llamativo, traia un cinturon ancho y suelto, era de color negro y tenía varios compartimentos de los cuales podia sacar varias herramientas, su cabello rosa era mucho mas largo de lo normal (en su vida diaria ella lo usaba corto) y se mezclaba con mechones rubios que la hacian ver aun mas estrambotica, además llevaba un antifaz negro y sus labios muy bien pintados en color rojo cereza. Realmente se veía muy sexy y bien podría pasar por alguna bailarina exotica.

-Aun no se porque dejo que salgas asi- dijo el chico mientras la deboraba con la mirada.

-Porque no te queda de otra _Chi-do-ri-kun_ \- replicó la joven poniendo un tono sensual al seudonimo del azabache. Ella se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, apenas rozandolos, comenzó a alejarse del joven mientras una mano subia de su pecho hacia su barbilla tocando suavemente con su dedo indice el menton y los labios del pelinegro -Vamonos ya amor- dijo finalmente cuando se alejó.

-Realmente te transformas cuando usas esa ropa ¿verdad?-

Y asi ambos salieron del lugar para ocultarse entre la oscuridad que comenzaba a formarse en la ciudad.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Cuando ella entró a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue recostarse en la cama, descansó escasos quince minutos, pués debia atender su heridas.

Retiró las vendas y observó aliviada que no habían sido tan graves como pensaba, la herida de la pierna no tardaría mucho en sanar, practicamente estaba bien, había sido una herida poco profunda, sin embargo la del abdomen parecia necesitar mas cuidados, daba gracias a Neji en que le insistiera tanto en llevar varias hierbas especiales que crecian en los terrenos Hyuga, con ellas se curaría mas rápido.

Se dió una ducha y regresó a atender sus heridas, colocó las vendas y un poco de pomada hecha con hierbas.

Neji siempre se preocupaba por ella (aunque no siempre había sido así), él no queria dejarla ir sola a la ciudad, pero debia ir en busca de algo. Ella no sabia que era ese algo, su padre les había encomendado misiones diferentes.

Recordó la carta que su vecina Ino le había entregado y con una sonrisa se dispuso a leerla mientras se secaba el cabello.

Neji le decia muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo nada, le preguntaba como estaba, le contaba del clima, algunos lugares que había visto y personas que había conocido. Lo que se leía en si era muy normal, era lo que no se lea lo que Hinata sabia que era el verdadero mensaje.

Tomó un pequeño frasquito con un liquido transparente e inoloro, agarró la carta y la colocó extendida sobre la mesita de noche, con un algodón mejado en la sustancia y con sumo cuidado dio pequeños toquecitos al papel mojandolo apenas un poco. De inmediato comenzaron a formarse numeros y signos entre las lineas escritas.

Hinata tomó un cuadernito y comenzó a transcribir lo aparecido en el papel, sacó una hoja arrugada y maltrecha de entre el cuadernito y continuó escribiendo. Al cabo de diez minutos leyó el mensaje cifrado... abrió los ojos como platos, ¿era en serio? Debia de darse prisa... ¿en que caja había dejado su traje nuevo?

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Tras una corta persecusion un joven azabache posaba su mirada amenazadora sobre un tipo que ahora tenía maniatado.

-¿Qué harás?, ¿me patearas el culo?, solo te quieres hacer el chulo- el hombre era un pandillero, asaltante y lacra de la sociedad, un ladronzuelo que pedia proteccion de Akatsuki.

-No, yo no, ella lo hará- declaró el pelinegro.

-Asi es- sonrió la chica de manera perversa.

-Bueno preciosa, tu lo pediste, usare mi arma mortal- el chico le mandó una mirada sexy mientras hacia un puchero tierno.

-Partele la cara Cerezo- habló el azabache.

-Será un placer..., ¡Shanarooo!- gritó la pelirrosa mientras tiraba un puñetazo y destrozaba el arma mortal del chico.

Quince minutos y muchos golpes después...

-Bien, ¿Ahora hablaras?- preguntó ChidoriMen mientras tomaba al pandillero por el cuello de la playera.

-Si, si, la reunión será...-

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

En verdad necesitaba confrontarla, ese par de hermosos ojos lo llamaban, no podia ser ella, no, no podia, él había renunciado a ella porque sabia que lo suyo nunca podria ser, él un huerfano destinado a vengar a su clan y sus padres para recuperar su legado y proteger a todos, y ella, una princesa heredera de su clan con responsabilidades que muy a su pesar separaban sus caminos.

Podia escuchar la voz de Neji diciendole toda esa basura del destino incambiable y como él que siempre luchó por forjar su propio camino, terminó rindiendose con ella.

Hyuga, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Ese era el apellido del viejo Hiashi y por lo tanto el mismo que Hina-chan, ni todo el entrenamiento shinobi le quitaba lo despistado.

Entró por la ventana que daba a una pequeña sala comedor, escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse, se ocultó tras las cortinas y la oscuridad que brindaba el lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, frente a él caminaba una hermosa chica con solo vendas en el vientre y la pierna, un coqueto conjunto de ropa interior y su cabello enredado en una toalla.

-Estoy segura que lo deje por aqui-

La joven comenzó a remover objetos entre una cajas y sacó un conjunto de ropa, una blusa lila y un short negro. De repente se detuvo y mientras volteaba a la direccion donde se ocultaba el intruso arrojó un kunai que el otro facilmente esquivó.

-Esta ciudad es peligrosa, no deberia dejar una ventana abierta tan descuidadamente señorita-

La pelinegra metió de nuevo la mano en una caja, pero esta vez sacó un antifaz que se colocó mientras se ponia de pie.

-No esperaba que me encontrara tan pronto Mr Kyubi-

-Señorita Hyuga, necesito aclarar un par de cosas con usted- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella e intentaba retirarle el antifaz del rostro, pero ella lo impidio colocando la mano sobre la de él.

-Le-le prometo que a-aclararemos todo, pe-pero ahora no puedo, yo-yo...-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Naruto sentía que el tiempo se detenia mientras se perdia en esos ojos perlas.

-Lo-lo siento, ¿me-me podria dejar pasar para ponerme algo?- dijo la chica con la cara roja ede vergüenza.

Naruto bajo su vista y de inmediato su cara se tornó roja, dio un paso hacia un lado, desvio la mirada y puso una mano sobre su rostro.

-Yo, yo, lo siento-

La ojiperla no dijo nada mas, rápidamente tomó sus cosas y salió disparada hacia su habitación. Al cabo de un par de minutos salió vestida con la blusa lila, un obi (faja), el short negro y unas botas altas, el cabello agarrado en una coleta alta, una bolsita porta armas sujeta en una pierna y el antifaz negro.

-Ahora hablaremos- declaró Mr Kyubi.

-Lo siento pero ya le dije que no puedo, en este momento debo salir- respondió la joven.

-No dejare que vayas sola- el chico la miró con decision -Hina-chan-

Ella se estremeció al escucharlo, eso queria decir que él la había reconocido.

 **OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

En el muelle de Cd. Konoha...

Una pareja se encontraba escondida observando la llegada de una embarcación...

 _(Voces de fondo: Mr Kyubi y LadyMoon)_

 _"Entonces me dices que ¿hoy se efectuara una reunión de Akatsuki-ttebayo?"_

 _"Si, recibí el mensaje de mi Ni-san, al parecer él esta cerca de Sunapolis y fue como se entero de la reunión. Uno de los miembros principales llegará por barco y será recibido por otro."_

 _(Terminan las voces de fondo)_

Varios hombres bajaron del barco: todos obreros, cargaban varias cajas de madera que subieron en camiones y camionetas.

Al final justo después de cargar un par de camionetas que arrancaron rápidamente, un sujeto desendió del navío.

Un auto lujoso estacionó a unos metros y de el bajó un tipo de cabello largo rubio.

-Hora de actuar Cerezo- habló el chico mientras se ponia de pie.

-Hai, vamos por ellos Chidori-kun-

 _ **Fin del cap**_

 _Gracias por leer_

Bueno ya se que tarde mucho en actualizar y que prometi actualizar mis otros fics pero tenganme paciencia y consideracion desde el jueves estoy enferma de gripe... que dicen, aff cualquiera se enferma de gripe y sigue su vida normal, pues si, pero yo estoy embarazada y hasta fiebre me dio, además fue periodo de evaluaciones, me tocó revisar examenes, sacar promedios de todo el año escolar, hacer reportes de evaluacion y fichas descriptivas para el proximo ciclo, un show agobiante de trabajo administrativo, uff!, pero por fin les traje este cap espero les gustara.

A diferencia de otros fics en este voy escribiendo lo historia a libre idea por cap, no tengo un guion o esquema aunque ya se que pondre en el proximo capitulo, sigo sin saber que pasara después :V ayudenme, denme ideas, que les gustaria que pasara, quieren lemon? O solo accion y romance?

Espero me dejen sus hermosos comentarios que alimentan mi retorcida y maniatica mente demente :3

Nos estamos leyendo

Babye ttebayo

Nota: Escribo desde mi cel, no edito como es debido, asi que cualquier error es culpa de mi Lg ProLite xD okay no, me avisan y talvez algun día lo corrija.

Cap publicado el 25 de junio del 2016


	4. Cap4 La Histotia de Uzumaki Naruto

De los creadores de "¡Mamá no hay papel en el sanitatio!", "Buscando a Nemo en el sushi" y "Tiburon en la alberca 4", aqui viene la gran y magnifica conti de Mr. Kyubi!... :V me eh deschavetado.

.

.

.

Hola, hola queridos lectores :3

Aqui les dejo el cap 4 y ahora si no se que pasara, bueno si pero estoy en duda :s

Pero no se preocupen, ya se me ocurrira algo o lo plagiare de algun Marvel o DC cualquiera xD, nos leemos abajo.

 **Advertencia:** Capitulo algo largo y lemon salvaje, asi que si eres menor de edad lee bajo tu propio riesgo y no me hago responsable del pago al psicologo.

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto que apresuró el fin del manga de Naruto para dejar de ser mangaka y dedicarse a cortar cabello en una estetica gay... :V eso me sonó a una pelicula :/

¡ENJOY!

 **La historia de Uzumaki Naruto.**

-Llegas tarde Bomberman, tuve que encargarme del desembarque de las mercancias-

-¡Ya te dije que soy Estallido!, no Bomberman, Es-ta-lli-do- respondió cabreado el rubio de cabello largo.

-Tranquilo- el que acababa de bajar del barco sacó una bolsa de entre sus ropas y la arrojó hacia el otro -te traje unos regalos-

-C4 y unos juguetes, jeje no podia esperar menos de ti- el rubio le hizo señas con los ojos indicandole una dirección -parece que podre estrenar mis regalos en este momento-

Unos hombres que terminaban de acomodar algunas cosas corrieron hacia un cumulo de cajas como si fueran animales salvajes hacia su presa. Dos borrones saltaron lejos de las cajas y quedaron rodeados por los trabajadores; a la distancia el rubio de seudonimo "Estallido" lanzó varios objetos que se pegaron a la espalda de los obreros, dichos objetos comenzaron a emitir un sonido y una lucesita parpadeante.

-Agarrate fuerte CerezoGirl- el azabache tomó en brazos a la chica y saltó lo mas lejos que pudo, los pequeños objetos explotaron muy fuerte, los obreros volaron en mil pedazos y ellos fueron a revotar contra el muro de una vieja bodega.

-¡Chidori-kun!- llamó la pelirrosa al ver que el chico recibió todo en golpe.

De entre el fuego aparecieron mas trabajadores prendidos en llamas, con palos y herramientas en mano, eran marionetas o robots.

-Los destruire, ¡SHANAROOO!- gritó, pero antes de lanzarse contra las marionetas la bodega comenzó a colapsarse y el muro caería directamente hacia ellos.

-¡Juken!-

Como por arte de magia los atacantes salieron volando, no supo en que momento, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba lejos del olor a humo y frente a ella había una chica de cabellera negra azulada, un poco mas lejos ChidoriMen comenzaba a ponerse de pie ayudado por un chico con tres marcas pintadas en sus mejillas.

-Llegas tarde Dobe- habló ChidoriMen mientras se quitaba media mascara que cubria su nariz y boca.

¿Teme?- respondió dudoso el ojos rojizos-anaranjados.

-Escaparón- dijo CerezoGirl al ver que la pequeña embarcación se alejaba y no había señales del auto de los malos.

LadyMoon se mantuvo cabizbaja y con un semblante arrepentido, le había fallado a su Ni-san.

-No te preocupes, él no estaba aquí- habló el azabache.

-Asi es, solo eran el Marionetista y Estallido. No hemos sabido nada de Pain desde...-

-Cerezo- interrumpió el ojinegro y le hizo una seña para que parara de hablar.

-¿Co-Cómo saben que yo...?- preguntó LadyMoon aun con la mirada baja.

-Es simple, solo un miembro de la rama principal de la familia Hyuga puede usar el Juken- declaró ChidoriMen.

-Amm, no entiendo nada- interrumpió Mr. Kyubi mientras se frotaba la nuca.

-¡¿Pero como?, estas con ella y ¿no sabes nada?!- gritó la pelirrosa.

-No, yooo... si lo dices de esa manera parece otra cosa- respondió nervioso el rubio.

-Tal vez deberias llevarla a descansar- habló ahora el otro chico refiriendose a Hinata.

La ojiperla se encontraba un poco arqueada y su mano estaba presionando en el lado derecho de su vientre, Naruto volteó a verla justo cuando ella retiraba su mano y dejaba ver una pequeña mancha de sangre.

-¡Tu herida!- chilló Naruto y corrió hacia la pelinegra para después cargarla en brazos -te llevare a descansar-

-Nosotros seguiremos investigando, tal vez encontremos algún rastro antes de que llegue la policia- dijo la chica del leotardo rosado.

-Ve Dobe, pronto me contactare contigo-

-Nos vemos Teme-

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Dejó a la chica sobre la cama, esta vez la había llevado a su departamento, ella sin duda era de toda su confianza.

No sabia en que momento se había quedado dormida. Quitó el antifaz y observó su rostro sereno, retiró con mucho cuidado la blusa y las vendas, limpio su herida, como en la noche anterior y recordó las cicatrices de su espalda. Una oleada de ira y remordimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Él se había ido de su lado para protegerla, pero ahora sentía que no había estado presente en una situación importante y dificil de su vida.

-Hina- susurró.

Tenerla tan cerca había desenterrado tantas sensaciones y recuerdos...

 _ **Inicio flashback**_

-No se como pagarte que nos recibieras en tu casa, te agradezco el que nos prestes tus terrenos y el pequeño templo de la montaña-

-No te preocupes Jiraija, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y por el hijo de ellos- respondió un hombre que cabello castaño y ojos perlas, su mirada la tenía fija hacia un rincón de la habitación, donde un niño rubio se mantenía sentado en un sillón cabizbajo y muy callado -es identico a Minato- susurró lo último.

-Naruto di algo, agradece al señor Hyuga- ordenó Jiraija, pero el niño no se movio, seguia metido en sus pensamiento y es que los dojos Hyuga le recordaban a su antigüo hogar.

-Dejalo Jiraija, después de todo ha pasado por muchos cambios en tan solo unos pocos meses- dijo el castaño -supongo que quieres que le entregue el rollo, solo que sabes que no sirve de nada sin el otro objeto-

-La verdad es que no, él aun no esta preparado para recibirlo y mientras eso pasa no hay otro lugar mas seguro que él Clan Hyuga, por el otro objeto no te preocupes esta bien guardado- dijo el peliblanco.

-Muy bien, mi Clan y yo seguimos con la completa disposición para conservar los lazos de hermandad entre el Clan Uzumaki y el Clan Hyuga, aunque el pequeño Naruto parezca ser de los pocos que quedan- el ojiperla aclaró su garganta y continuó -Nosotros seguiremos resguardando el pergamino de Kurama como muestra de los lazos que nos unen y se entregará al heredero del Clan Uzumaki cuando este listo para ello- habló de manera solemne.

-Jeje no tienes que ser tan formal Hiashi, pero gracias, bueno pues nos quedaremos por un par de días para comprar viveres y algunas cosas para seguir nuestro entrenamiento en el templo de la montaña-

-Sabes que puedes tomar lo que necesites-

-Gracias de nuevo-

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Después de salir de la sala de reuniones su padrino lo había dejado solo.

"No de metas en problemas Naruto" fue lo último que le dijo antes de partir a recolectar viveres.

Él no buscaba peleas, pero sin duda era un iman para ellas, tanto asi que cuando vio a tres niños maltratando a una niña no pudo evitar ir a defenderla y darle unos buenos golpes a los abusivos, aunque no contaba con que uno de ellos fuera un maldito genio en combate.

No tuvo muchos golpes, porque justo cuando iban a barrer con él el piso un sensei apareció y detuvo la pelea, pero sin duda el niño Hyuga había ganado el encuentro.

"Solo eres un perdedor y no puedes cambiar tu destino" le había dicho el chico.

"Ya veras, la proxima vez te derrotare" respondió él "Y te mostrare que cada quien forja su camino".

Soltó un largo suspiro, la quijada le dolia y el golpe en el pomulo comenzaba a hincharse. Luego de todo el ajetreo, el pequeño rubio se refugio en un jardín cerca de un pequeño estanque.

-Te encuentras bien- preguntó una vocecilla dulce y Naruto que estaba distraido se sobresalto por la sorpresa -Lo-lo siento, no, no quise asustarte- sus ojos azules pudieron apreciar la pequeña figura de una niña peliazul, mantenía entre sus manos un botecito y jugaba con sus pulgares mientras miraba el piso -te-te traje esto- entonces ella levantó la mirada y estiró sus brazos hacia él ofreciendo el pequeño tarro, sin duda era un poco rara y oscura, pero tenía unos bonito ojos.

-¿Eh?- respondió.

-Es, es, es una pomada especial, te te te ayudara a a disminuir la la hinchazon de de tu mejilla- si, sin duda era rara.

-Gracias, supongo- contestó mientras se frotaba el cabello.

-¡Muchas gracias por defenderme de los amigos de mi primo!- dijo muy rápido y casi gritó la niña -bu-bueno de-debo irme-

-Espera, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó curioso.

-Yo soy... Hi-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga-

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Cada dos meses bajaban a los dojos Hyuga por viveres, en una de esas ocasiones por fin se enfrentó contra Neji y gracias a los entrenamientos con su padrino, ganó, aunque fue una contienda muy pareja, no hubiera ganado si no hubiera tenido las palabras de apoyo de Hinata.

 _"¡Tu puedes Naruto-kun!"_ Había gritado la ojiperla con lo ojos cerrados y roja como un tomate.

Cada que iba de visita aprovechaba para pasar tiempo con ella, Hina-chan se había convertido en su mejor amiga

Tiempo después de su enfrentamiento con Neji, el castaño comenzó a cuidar de su prima y de vez en cuando discutian para ver quien cuidaba mejor de ella.

Asi paso el tiempo hasta que al cumplir sus diesciseis años las cosas cambiaron, Neji tuvo que irse y le hizo prometer a Naruto que cuidaria de Hinata, el rubio hizo la promesa de que siempre estaria a su lado y la protegeria.

Al poco tiempo su padrino le informó que ya no tenía que mas enseñarle, le había brindado todos sus conocimientos, pero eso no queria decir que su entrenamiento hubiera terminado, no, ese era el inicio de un nuevo camino.

A los pocos días bajaron una vez mas a los dojos Hyuga, pero esta ocasión llevaban la mayoria de sus pertenencias.

-Naruto, hemos bajado del templo porque empezaremos un viaje, yo ya no tengo mas tecnicas que enseñarte, pero aun tienes mucho que aprender, es por eso que tu primer nuevo sensei sera Hiashi-san- le dijo su padrino.

-¡Genial-ttebayo!- exclamó el ojiazul emocionado. Frente a él la figura imponente de Hiashi Hyuga lo obsevaba con ojo analitico.

-Que bueno que te muestres tan entusiasta porque tu entrenamiento empezará mañana, decansa el día de hoy, lo necesitaras- dijo el castaño para dar media vuelta y dejar el lugar.

Naruto estaba feliz, aunque a él le hubiera gustado iniciar ese mismo día su entrenamiento. Se dirigio hacía la habitación que le habían asignado, ahora podria dormir solo, nada de aguantar los ronquidos del ero-sennin, esa habitación era para él solo.

En eso pensaba cuando al dar vuelta por un pasillo divisó dentro de un salón una pequeña figura sentada sobre el tatami.

-¡Hina-chan!- La nombrada dio un respingo.

-Na-Naruto-kun- respondió la chica. Ella traia una taza de té que casi había soltado, a su lado en una mesita descansaba una jarra humeante y un platito con pastelillos.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

 _"Asi que... entrenaras con Oto-san"_

 _"Asi es, Ero-sennin quiere que aprenda varios tipos de tecnicas o por lo menos a poder defenderme ellas dattebayo"_

 _"Oto-san es muy estricto... da tu mejor esfuerzo Naruto-kun, yo se que puedes"_

-¿Estas listo Naruto?-

-¡Sí-ttebayo!- gritó el rubio tras la pregunta de su padrino.

Jiraija, Hiashi y él se encontraban en frente a un lago con una cascada, el lugar era muy bonito y exotico, rodeado totalmente por la naturaleza a escepción de un pequeño altar de madera con campanas de viento y pequeños arreglos florales.

-Muy bien, entonces parate debajo de la cascada, ya veremos si al final del día sigues con el mismo entusiasmo- habló el Hyuga.

-¿Y ahora que mas hago-ttebayo?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Nada- respondió tajante el castaño.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó exaltado y con los ojos en blanco.

-Tu entrenamiento consta de tres etapas, no puedes saltarte ninguna, esta es la primera etapa. Acondicionamiento, asi que solo medita-

A Naruto no le quedó mas remedio que obedecer y quedarse parado bajo el flujo del agua.

Hiashi sacó de entre su yukata un termo -¿Gustas té Jiraija?- volvió a meter la mano entre sus ropas y saco una pequeña botella -¿O prefieres sake?-

-Por eso me caes bien Hiashi-

Y asi mientras Hiashi tomaba té y Jiraija se embriagaba de lo lindo, pasaron las horas hasta que el cielo comenzó a pintarse de colores naranjas y rojizos.

-Hora de irnos Naruto- habló el Hyuga.

El rubio salio del cause del agua, pero justo cuando estaba unos pasos lejos de ella, empezó a sentir un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, estaba de pie pero no sentía las piernas, sus oidos comenzaron a zumbarle y cuando quiso dar un paso calló de bruses sobre el pasto.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Sentía una calidez reconfortante, cada toque era como una caricia. Soltó un suspiro.

-Mamá- susurró y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Veia borroso y no sabia si la silueta que estaba frente a él era la de un angel o un hada. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que logró enfocar, la chica apretaba un paño humedo que después colocó en la frente del chico, al realizar esta acción sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos perlas sorprendidos y sus mejillas comenzaban a tener un hermoso sonrojo.

-¿Hi-Hinata?- su voz salió casi en un hilo.

-¿Co-Cómo te sientes Naruto-kun?- preguntó la ojiperla.

-Estoy molido- respondió e intentó levantarse pero no pudo.

-No te muevas, descansa, te dio un poco de fiebre, pero ya esta bajando, te aplique una medicina especial para relajar tus musculos, mañana te sentiras mejor-

Cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer por la joven, su corazón palpitaba y a pesar de estar todo aporreado, durmió con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

-Muy bien Naruto, ve a meditar bajo la cascda- ordenó Hiashi.

-¡Ah no viejo! Ayer fue lo unico que hice durante todo el día y termine mas golpeado que Ero-sennin cuando fue descubierto espiando en las aguas termales-dattebayo, exijo por lo menos una explicación- chilló Naruto.

-Una explicacion- el castaño exaló -hablare lo mas claro posible... El chakra es la energía que prevalece dentro de los seres vivos; las plantas, los animales y los seres humanos, todos tenemos una cierta cantidad de chakra dentro de nosotros. El Clan Hyuga es capaz de sentir el chakra, somos sensibles a su presencia, es por eso que logramos sentir los flujos de chakra que recorre el cuerpo de los seres vivos, desarrolamos técnicas y practicamos golpes precisos para acertar en los puntos de chakra, pero esto por si solo nos dejaria expuestos a que algún atacante imitara nuestras tecnicas y con una simple expansión de chakra cerrara nuestros canales, es por eso que primero, antes que cualquier otra cosa, desde pequeños acondicionamos nuestro cuerpo para resistir la presión de la energía- explicó Hiashi.

-¡Aaaaah!...- exclamó Naruto.

-No entendiste nada ¿verdad?- preguntó Jiraija, a lo que el rubio negó con la cabeza -Quiere decir que se debe aumentar la resistencia de tu cuerpo fortaleciendo tus musculos, esa cascada es especial Naruto, montaña arriba hay una cueva con todo tipo de minerales, estos se erosionan y mezclan con el flujo del agua; estos minerales mas adelante quedan como pequeñas piedras casi imperseptibles y, después de un largo recorrido, llegan directamente a tus musculos como pequeños golpes que los fortalecen- concluyó el peliblanco.

-¡Aaah!...- volvió a exclamar el chico.

-No entendiste nada de nuevo ¿verdad?- prengunto otra ves el sabio pervertido y el rubio nuevamente nego con la cabeza -¡LARGATE A MEDITAR NARUTO!- gritó con los ojos en blanco y el joven obedeció de inmediato.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

-Yo puedo hacerlo Hina-chan-

Luego de varias semanas meditando bajo la cascada Naruto siempre terminaba tumbado en su cama sin poder moverse y siempre era atendido por Hinata.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo y aun te ves cansado Naruto-kun- contestó la pelinegra.

Nuevamente y como casi todas las noches él se dejó hacer. La ojiperla untaba una pomada sobre su brazo derecho y la esparcia dando un suave masaje, por lo regular él siempre apartaba la mirada, volteaba su rostro y evitaba todo contacto visual, con el fin de minimizar el nerviosismo y calmar los latidos de su corazón.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas tendre que estar bajo esta cascada-ttebayo?-

-Por lo regular a un Hyuga le toma un par de años acondicionar su cuerpo- habló Hiashi.

-¡¿Quééé?!- exclamó Naruto.

-Pero tú por ser del Clan Uzumaki tal vez te tomé solo un par de semanas mas chico- intervino Jiraija.

-¿Cómo sabre cuando mi cuerpo este listo?-

-Sencillo... Jiraija, me haces los honores- dijo el castallo.

El peliblanco caminó hasta el pequeño altar de madera a la orilla del cause del agua y movió unas matas que crecian a un lado de este dejando al descubierto una pequeña palanca, al jalarla comenzó a escucharse el avance de un mecanismo de engranes y poleas; de los laterales de la cascada salieron una especie de escalones que apenas se podian distinguir porque eran casi complemente cubiertos por el agua que caia.

-Tendras que subir cascada arriba, si eres capaz de resistir esta escalada, tu cuerpo podra resistir los golpes de varias de nuestras técnicas- declaró el ojiperla.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Un mes mas pasó y entre meditar y escalar pasaron tres meses y medio en total desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento...

-¡Espalda recta Naruto!- gritó un hombre mientras golpeaba su espalda con una bara. Naruto dio un respingo volvio a la postura correcta quedandose muy quieto cual estatua.

-¿Es-es esto necesario?- preguntó el rubio, era su primer semana con la segunda parte de su entrenamiento, habia logrado subir la cascada y al día siguiente comenzó con la practica de posturas para después aprender algunos movimientos.

-Continua con la secuencia hasta que te salga perfecto, solo asi podras acestar las tecnicas con la presicion correcta- respondió Hiashi.

-Hai-

Al terminar ese día de entrenamiento se dirigia a su habitación, sentía sus musculos tensos pero y su cuello adolorido, pero gracias a las medicinas y los cuidados de Hinata se recuperaba mas rápido.

"¿Donde estara?" Pensó. Hace una semana que no la veia y la extrañaba, se había acostumbrado a verla todas las noches.

Llegó a su cuarto, se dio un buen baño y buscó los remedios que le había dado la joven, al abrir el frasco, este estaba vacio.

Con una sonrisa y el frasco vacio en mano, salio a buscar a Hinata. Ya era de noche y tal vez no fueran horas adecuadas para verla, pero consideraba que el frasquito era suficiente "pretexto" como para ir por ella.

-¿Hinata-chan?- llamó tras dar unos toques en su puerta, abrió y pasó al interior.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y solo logró ver a una chica cubierta con una toalla, ella envolvia su largo cabello en otra toalla mas pequeña, por eso no vio que iba directo hacia Naruto, chocó con él haciendole perder el equilibrio, el rubio la tomó de la cintura para que no cayera al piso, pero eso lo hizo tambalearse y caer junto con ella; la toalla sobre su cuerpo se había safado, tapaba justamente lo necesario, su cabello se había soltado y ahora estaba esparcido sobre el piso. Naruto había quedado sobre Hinata y sus piernas entrelazadas los colocaba en una posición muy comprometedora.

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de la situación sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

-Hi-Hinata- soltó jadeante -pa-para-

La chica tenía entre sus manos el miembro palpitante de Naruto mientras lentamente bajaba al encuentro con sus labios. El rubio soltó un gruñido al sentir su calidez; la pelinegra lamia juguetona la punta del pene e introducia la misma dentro de su boca dando pequeños chupones.

-Detente, s-si haces eso yo...- pidió el chico, pero ella no se detuvo, apretó un poco mas el palo entre sus manos y comenzó un movimiento ritmico de arriba hacia abajo -¡Oh Hinata!- exclamó y de nuevo sintió su lengua sobre su punta, esta vez la giraba en pequeños circulos estimulando las glandulas de alrededor.

No se pudo resistir y la tomó del cabello empujando su miembro dentro de la cavidad bucal de la ojiperla, ella succionaba intensamente y él movia las caderas embistiendo su boca.

-Hi-Hinata- la volvió a nombrar mientras sus ojos se nublaban y los cabellos rubios se pegaban a su frente por el sudor. No aguantó mas, de una última estocada se derramó dentro de la boca de la chica a la vez que soltaba un gemido gutural producto del placer.

.

.

.

-¡¿Ehh?!- gritó al despertar.

Todo había sido un sueño.

¿Qué había pasado?, pues tras caer encima de la ojiperla, sentir que su corazón se saldria de su lugar y que la habitación de Hinata era mas caliente que el mismisimo infierno, Naruto huyó despavorido hacia su cuarto, rodó en la cama por varias horas y cuando por fin logro dormir tuvo esa dulce pesadilla.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

-Concentrate chico- le dijo Jiraija -Es extraño, el chico lleva días comportandose asi- comentó el peliblanco a Hiashi.

-Dejemoslo por hoy Naruto- habló el ojiperla.

Ese día su entrenamiento terminó temprano, llevaba días sin poder concetrarse, caminó sin rumbo por un rato mientras soltaba suspiros.

-¡HIA!-

Escuchó el golpe seco contra un árbol.

-¡HIA!-

Hinata estaba en pleno entrenamiento... se veia tan hermosa, según Naruto.

La observó en silencio durante un rato.

-¿Te quedaras ahi toda la tarde Naruto-kun?- preguntó la chica, él dio un respingo y se acercó mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Jeje bueno yo...-

-¿Quisieras entrenar conmigo Naruto-kun?-

Hinata le enseñaba las posturas correctas para lograr las técnicas, era mucho mas ameno practicar con ella.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Naruto-kun-

-Jeje ¿tu crees?, la verdad yo pienso que eres muy buena sensei, eres genial-dattebayo-

Naruto volteo a ver a la ojiperla la cual tenía la mejillas sonrojadas, tragó duro y se armó de valor.

-Hinata/Naruto-kun- hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y rayos de luz naranja iluminaban los hermosos ojos perlados.

Naruto subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de la joven y se acercó lentamente hasta tocar sus labios.

Fue un beso dulce, tierno y correspondido.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

-¡Vaya muchacho, que cambio!- exclamó el sabio pervertido.

-Haz tenido un avance sobresaliente, apartir de mañana iniciaremos la siguiente etapa para que puedas enfrentar la última prueba-

Al día siguiente inicio la siguiente etapa que concistia en tener un compañero de entrenamiento, debia llevar a cabo las técnicas intentando acestar los golpes, lo cual era dificil porque el oponente los bloqueaba o esquivaba.

Entrenaba arduamente, pues su recompensa era el reunirse por la noche con Hinata, después de ese beso le siguieron muchos otros, aunque no pasaban de eso ambos empezaban a desear mas.

El tiempo paso y el entrenamiento de Naruto se hacia mas duro, un día mientras luchaba contra su compañero de entrenamiento este le lanzó un golpe que el rubio no logró esquivar, dejandolo inconciente.

Cuando despertó, una mujer ya grande terminaba de vendarlo y le explicó que debia descansar por lo menos hasta el medio día siguiente, cerro los ojos y dormitó por un rato.

 **OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Un olor a jazmines llegó a su nariz y sentia algo calido sobre su mano.

Parpadeó un poco y logró ver la cabellera negra azulada de Hinata recargada en la orilla se la cama.

-¿Hinata-chan?, Hina, Hina- llamó a la chica mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Qué, qué hora es Naruto-kun?- la chica preguntó somnolienta.

-Es tarde Hina-chan, anda ven aqui-ttebayo- dijo mientras la jalaba para acostarla a su lado. La ojiperla titubiante se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Me preocupe mucho, el golpe que recibiste es muy peligroso Naruto-kun-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien ttebayo-

-Si algo te pasa, yo, yo no se... que haria sin ti- sus miradas se encontraron y un calor se apodero de su cuerpo -yo, yo te amo Naruto-kun-

-Yo tambien te amo Hinata-chan- respondió para después besar a Hinata, al inicio dulcemente, pero después con necesidad y pasión.

Ambos habian sentido el fuego abrazador del deseo.

Se separaron solo para oxigenar su cuerpo, dando pequeños jadeos.

¡Al diablo las heridas!, el rubio se sentia mejor. La necesidad de percibir y descubrir la suavidad de la piel de Hinata era mas fuerte y atrayente.

Su mano paseo por el cuerpo de la joven, subiendo hasta sus pechos y masajeandolos sobre la tela, despacio fue descubriendo el cuerpo de la pelinegra aflojando el kimono y dejando ver sus senos cubiertos por un sujetador blanco.

Por su parte Hinata acariciaba el pecho de Naruto el cual lastimosamente estaba cubierto por algunas vendas, subia hasta su cuello y suavemente tocaba sus brazos.

Mas besos apasionados terminaron por encenderlos, el chico termino de quitar la prenda de la chica, se levantó colocandose encima de ella no sin antes observarla por un momento.

La pelinegra tenía una sexy bragrita blanca de encaje a juego con su sosten. Naruto bendijo al ser espiritual que le haya dado la suerte de tener a esa hermosa chica a su lado y mas cuando notó que el sujetador se desabrochaba por el frente, rápidamente lo soltó y cual bebe mamó el primer botón rosado que atravezó por su camino, lamió, succionó y mordió el pequeño pezon para despues darle la misma atención al otro.

Hinata daba pequeños jadeos, pero cuando el rubio paseo una de sus manos por la entrada femenina, la ojiperla no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, esto acabó con la poca cordura que aun poseia el ojiazul y de un movimiento se quitó el boxer en el que había estado todo el tiempo bajo la sabana.

Frotó su miembro erecto, duro y palpitante sobre la tela blanca que los separaba, Hinata soltó mas gemidos y jalandolo de los hombros lo acercó para darle un beso apasionado, sin duda ella tambien había perdido la razon envuelta en el deseo.

No podian mas y estaban que se derretian el uno por el otro, la chica levantó las caderas y se presionó mas contra la dureza del rubio, la humedad era demasiada. Con su mano Naruto movió la tela de la braguita y despues tomó su miembro sobandolo contra la entrada y clitoris de Hinata.

-¡Na-Naruto!- soltó jadeante la ojiperla y justó después comenzó a sentir una presión en su entrada.

-¡Hi-Hina!- exaló el ojiazul mientras rompia la barrera de la pureza de Hinata y se hundia lentamente en el calor de la chica.

-Naruto-kun- pronunció la joven; todo estaba tan mojado que la sensación de dolor desaparecio casi al instante para ser remplazada con puro placer.

Los movimientos que en un principio eran cuidadosos y cadenciosos, fueron aumentando a rápidos y certeros, embestidas duras que los hacian gemir y jadear en completo extasis.

Naruto se hundia con las largas piernas de Hinata enrolladas en su cadera y despues salia para volver a entrar. Ambos gemian, jadeaban, sudaban, besaban, jalaban y mordian perdiendose en sus intintos.

La ojoperla sintió sus musculos tensarse y luego relajarse tras el orgasmo, Naruto había mordido un pezon y embestido al mismo tiempo, haciendola llegar al climax.

El rubio gruño al sentir las paredes vaginales contraerse sobre su falo y dando un par de embestidas mas llegó a la cima del placer derramandose dentro de la chica y dejandose caer sobre ella pero sin aplastarla.

-Te amo Naruto-kun-

-Yo tambien te amo Hinata-chan-

Y luego de un corto beso ambos cayeron dormidos abrazados.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 **Fin del cap.**

 _Gracias por leer_

¿Qué les parecio? Honestamente... estaba vez batalle horrores para hacer un lemon, no es que no tuviera inspiracion es solo que no queria que se viera muy forzado y tengan en cuenta que en este cap los personajes estan en "la edad de la punzada" o sea la estupit adolescencia y andan con las hormonas desatadas xP (bueno lo de las hormonas desatadas soy yo que ya estoy como piñata por mi octavo mes de embarazo)

Espero sus reviews, bombas molotov, isotopos radioactivo, tortas de la barda, arepas o gomitas de manzana... esos antojos... okay lo que gusten dejarme para saber su opinión.

En el proximo cap aparecera Neji y habra SasuSaku o eso creo :P recuerden que improviso sobre la marcha.

Gracias a los que han apoyado la historia en Fanfiction como en Wattpat

Dragon-Hime, Dawn Yoshino, Tsuki-NaruHina03, Akime Maxwell, Hinata12Hyuga, perla gd y Hishina Namikaze Hyuga, mil gracias por sus bellos comentarios y aportaciones, tambien gracias a los favorit y follows, un beso y abrazo grande \u3u/

 _Nos estamos leyendo._

 _Babye ttebayo_

 _Nota: Una disculpa, escribo desde mi cel y las ediciones son escasas y pobres, cualquier error, incoherencia o falta de ortografia grave que leas favor de avisarme y tal vez algun día lo corrija xD_

 _Cap publicado el 8 de agosto del 2016._


End file.
